Paying Off Old Debts
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Hours after Blaine Anderson's funeral, Sebastian finds his boyfriend Kurt hanging out at his grave, unable to let him go. At least, that's what Sebastian thinks. The truth is way more sinister. Vampire AU Not Blaine or Klaine friendly. Kurt H. Sebastian S.


**A/N:** **Written for the Kurtoberfest prompt 'vampires'. Not really sure when in the Glee-verse this would be set (right after high school) but Blaine's already cheated on Kurt and at some point, Kurt and Sebastian started dating. Meh, there's vampires. Run loose with the timeline. xD Inspired partially by an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Warning for angst and mention of Blaine and Klaine. Kind of lol Blaine I guess.**

"Ha! I thought I'd find you here," Sebastian sneers, tromping through the rows of gleaming white headstones, not as carefully as he should, to get to the one he's looking for, the one he was just at hours ago, when the whole of Dalton Academy, most of McKinley – fuck, about a quarter of Westerville – had gathered in Blendon Central Cemetery to say good-bye to Blaine Devon Anderson. "You just…you can't let him go, can you."

Kurt doesn't address that accusation right away. He breathes out slowly through his mouth, switching gears from think to speak, because that's what he's been doing out here, underneath the full moon. Thinking. Thinking of school and life and home and family. The only thing he avoided thinking about was the future. He can see everything else so clearly in his head, but the future – not really. Sometimes, not at all.

He had seen Sebastian coming with eyes so tired, they were completely emotionless. He held his breath while he watched him approach, counting his footsteps, visualizing how this conversation would play out, from Sebastian's first word, to Kurt's last.

In his head, this is exactly the way it started.

"Sebastian," Kurt says. His name sounds lifeless coming from Kurt's exhausted lips, as if Kurt had said it a thousand times, and couldn't say it quite the same way anymore. Kurt hasn't changed his clothes, dressed in the same suit he wore to the funeral, wrinkles embedded in the fabric from sitting out here in one position for so long. He runs a hand through his hair, messing up a do that looks like it was beyond saving about seven hours ago. "It's not what you think."

Even that short sentence sounds old.

"It's not?" Sebastian says with less anger than he had storming up here now that he sees Kurt up close, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight, lines of strain forming dark hash marks in the corners of his mouth and eyes. "Then why don't you tell me what I'm supposed to think then? Because what I see is my boyfriend turning down an invitation to stay over at my place tonight to hang around at the grave of his old boyfriend." Sebastian shrugs his shoulders. "Is there supposed to be something else? Something that I'm missing?"

"Actually," Kurt says with an empty laugh, "you're missing _so_ much right now, they could probably write a book about it."

Sebastian nods, prepared for Kurt to continue…but he doesn't.

"Well, do you want to _explain_ it to me?" Sebastian says. "Because one minute, we're making out, talking about our plans to fly off to New York, rent an apartment, and get as far as we can away from this shithole state, and the next thing I know, you're sneaking around after your ex."

Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"Did you miss the part where he's dead?" Kurt asks, amusement creeping in to an otherwise blank voice.

"Yeah, that's tragic, but entirely beside the point."

Kurt chuckles.

"Sebastian Smythe, when did you become such a jealous ass?" Kurt shakes his head, his smile fond despite his frustration.

"When I found out you were cheating on me."

It takes a second because he's dead on his feet, but Kurt laughs harder.

"Did you now?" Kurt yawns. He looks at his watch. Almost midnight. Crap. "You figured that all out on your own?"

"Don't insult my intelligence," Sebastian says.

"I don't have to." Kurt stands up and stretches his back. Sebastian hears it snap from where he's standing. He winces without letting it show on his face. He's never held a torch for anyone before he met Kurt. He can't imagine the kind of pain that would keep Kurt out here guarding a headstone all night. Sebastian doesn't like it, but he can try to sympathize. "At the rate you're going, you should wake up every morning insulted," Kurt finishes.

Sebastian's body goes cold.

Yeah, no. Sympathizing over.

Sebastian glares at Kurt, and Kurt stares back, tilting his head as if something in the distance caught his attention.

"So, I take it insulting you isn't going to get you to leave?"

"No," Sebastian says, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "If _you_ can stay out here all night, then so can I."

"Of course." Kurt smirks, looking down at his feet, a smidgen of emotion returning to his eyes. He looks…worried. "Look, Sebastian, I'm only going to say this once, because this isn't the time or the place. Whatever you're thinking, it's wrong. I love you. But I need you to go, right now."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sebastian argues. Kurt sighs. Fucking Sebastian. He can never just do what he's told. And now, it's too late.

Their conversation is about to be rudely interrupted.

Sebastian doesn't notice anything abnormal, nothing to concern him. He doesn't hear a thing but the fall wind moving the branches, a bird flying by overhead, and crickets chirping, though right as he mentally acknowledges them, they suddenly stop. But Kurt does. He hears the impossible sound of wood splintering from deep within the soft, disturbed ground. He hears clawing and snarling, and hands digging through the earth, pulling their way up to the surface. Kurt shoves Sebastian out of the way just as a hand bursts through the mound of dirt atop the fresh grave.

"What the-" Sebastian yells, stumbling backward, struggling between putting as much distance as he can between himself and that thing, and sticking around to make sure Kurt isn't in any danger. But Kurt calmly walks over, grabs the dirt covered appendage, and pulls the fledgling vampire from the ground.

Blaine, dressed in a black suit and tie, sputters and spits, shaking out his hair and brushing off his clothes.

"Thanks, baby," Blaine says, hissing the words through a new set of fangs. "I knew you'd be here."

"No problem," Kurt says flatly. "Happy to help."

"See that? I knew you still loved me."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Blaine," Kurt says, running his hand through his hair again. "I'm just paying off some old debts."

The breeze weaving through the cemetery shifts, swirling around Sebastian like an invisible typhoon, then spirals away to wrap Kurt and Blaine up in it. Blaine catches a whiff of the second scent of blood in the air, and turns his glowing red pupils on Sebastian.

"And Sebastian!" Blaine says, surprised. "I'm touched that you came. Are you here to try and get a shot with me again? Because I'll tell you, I don't know, but that sounds kind of _awesome_ right now."

"Really?" Sebastian says, reacting more out of morbid curiosity – truly morbid curiosity – than anything else. He knows his life is in danger, and he backs away slowly, but if legends and stories and Stephanie Meyers are to be believed, he's not going to be able to outrun Blaine. Sebastian doesn't know where to look – Kurt's vacant eyes and his slouched shoulders, or Blaine, coming towards him, his gruesome smile too wide for his face, his hazel eyes cartoonishly wide and red.

Sebastian tries to convince himself that this is some elaborate prank. Blaine's brother is an actor. He was at the funeral. They could have set this all up beforehand. Why, Sebastian doesn't know, but his panicked brain decides to run with it…until Blaine opens his mouth wider, almost disconnecting at the jaw. The fangs lengthening in Blaine's mouth, narrowing to points like hypodermic needles, don't look fake. Not from the three feet away that Sebastian's standing.

"Yeah," Blaine says, pursuing Sebastian, stalking him, smiling like he's having the best time of his life. "You see, I know all about the two of you, Sebastian. I know that you tricked him, that you found a way to make him leave me for you. But now, we're all here. Together. So, I can fuck you, you know, just for the sake of irony, and then I'll drain your ass dry."

"And what about…what about Kurt?" Sebastian asks, saying Kurt's name in the hopes that he'll do _something_ – call Blaine off somehow or save the day. But from what Sebastian sees over Blaine's shoulder, it looks like Kurt's let exhaustion get the best of him, sitting back down on the headstone to watch this play out.

"Oh, you know, he'll be fine," Blaine says, peeking over his shoulder and blowing Kurt a kiss. "I knew he'd be back. We were meant to be together, weren't we, honey?"

"Sure," Kurt says. "Whatever you say."

"So I'll change him," Blaine continues, circling around when Sebastian switches directions, "make him my little puppet the way I always wanted, and then, the two of us will be together forever."

"And…and you're okay with that?" Sebastian says, forgetting for a moment the threat to his life to bark at Kurt in disgust.

"Not particularly, no," Kurt says, finally joining the conversation. "So you see, Sebastian, that's why I wasn't sneaking around with him behind your back. He really wasn't much better than this when he was alive."

"What?" A confused and livid Blaine turns around to argue.

"I can't get back together with you, Blaine," Kurt says with a weak shrug. "I'm sorry."

"So, then why are you here?" he roars, advancing on him quickly, but Kurt is quicker. Sebastian barely sees him move, but Kurt raises an arm, and the point of a thick wooden stick breaks free of Blaine's back.

"Because, you're an asshole, Blaine," Kurt says sadly, "but it wasn't all bad. And I couldn't bear to leave you this way."

Blaine screams – a horrible, heart piercing, inhuman screech of agony, one that Sebastian thinks might haunt him the rest of his life, and then he's gone. Just a pile of grey ash leaving behind the putrid stench of burnt flesh in the air.

Sebastian, jaw dropped, stares at the empty space that was once Blaine. But not Blaine. He doesn't know what that was. It sounded like Blaine. It looked like Blaine. But it couldn't have been Blaine. Blaine was dead, the victim of a tragic, unsolved accident, or murder – no one really knew for certain. Friends found him in the parking lot of _Scandals_ , white as a sheet, and rigid as stone.

Except, Sebastian realizes, Kurt probably knows. His Kurt, who casually shoved a sharpened stick into his ex-boyfriend's chest.

The boy that Sebastian tortured once upon a time, the one he eventually fell for, has become a man that he doesn't really know.

"How did…how did you know?" Sebastian asks, looking at the dusty remnants of Blaine blow away with the breeze.

"I knew he was being stalked," Kurt says, taking out a handkerchief and wiping down his weapon. "I tried to warn him after Sam changed that there was nothing we could do for him, but he didn't understand. And he didn't listen. I followed him one night when I knew he was going to try and find him. I saw him get bitten," Kurt says, twirling his stake once and sticking it back into his belt. "I got there too late. There was nothing I could do to save him."

"And Sam?"

Kurt swallows, looking sadder and more tired than he did when Sebastian first got there.

"I took care of Sam."

Sebastian nods. He knows that, regardless of all the shit that happened between them, the lies and cheating and bad feelings that Blaine caused, destroying him probably broke Kurt's heart.

But Sam – that had to have been worse. Sam was a good guy – a little naïve, but sweet. And he defended Kurt. Not many people in Kurt's life had ever done that. Sebastian hasn't yet, even though he swore one day he would.

Great job of that he did tonight.

But he doesn't rationally think that Kurt expected him to fight a vampire.

So then, how did Kurt?

"And…and you're a…" Sebastian starts, but Kurt cuts in.

"A vampire slayer?" he says. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"For how long?" Sebastian needs a place to sit, but he's finding it hard to move, so he sort of crouches, sinking slowly to the grass.

Kurt shrugs, walking over to grab Sebastian's arm and keep him from passing out as the adrenaline in his body drops to his feet.

"For all of high school," Kurt says. "It was a big deal for me when I was a freshman, but as time went on, I think I just got used to it."

"Did you have any intention of telling me?" Sebastian asks, letting Kurt put an arm over his shoulder and hold him upright.

"Yeah," Kurt says softly. "I did. When we were in New York, and away from all of the bullshit out here."

Sebastian nods, losing words quickly, but thankfully, not consciousness. Sebastian's not sure why distance would have made a difference. If they have vampires in Ohio, they must have them in New York. But he'll let Kurt explain it to him in his own time.

"I don't know what to do first," Sebastian says, attempting a laugh that sounds more like a hiccup. His body moves with Kurt's, numbly taking one step, and then another, Kurt leading him out of the cemetery before anyone else decides to make an appearance. "Apologize for being an ass, or thank you for saving my life."

"Why don't you do both," Kurt suggests, "by buying me some dinner. And then we can talk about that apartment."


End file.
